Runaway Turkey
by Willowsnake
Summary: After Summer Bash. Seto needs to temporarily keep an eye on things—Jaden and Blair included—when Joey has to pick up a few more items for Thanksgiving. Did I mention that Seto has to prep a turkey? REVISED!


Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

**Summary:** After Summer Bash. Seto needs to temporarily keep an eye on things—Jaden and Blair included—when Joey has to pick up a few more items for Thanksgiving. Did I mention that Seto has to prep a turkey?

* * *

**Runaway Turkey**

"Fuck no. You are _not_ leaving me alone with all…_this_," Seto hissed, his gesticulation wild and unpredictable. He had to watch the kids _and _prep the turkey for Thanksgiving? He couldn't do that! And even if he could, no one in their right mind would want to.

Joey sighed as he continued putting on his jacket. "I'll only be gone for an hour. You can handle that, right?"

"No, I cannot handle that!" the brunet snapped, panic taking him over. "You know as well as anyone that I…do…not…_cook_!"

"And I'm not asking you to. All I want you to do is take the turkey out of the package, rinse it off, and place it in the pan. I'll do all the rest when I come back," insisted the blond.

Seto just stared at him, a look of fear on his face. But that didn't just stem from having to prep a turkey. It came from the other half of what he had to deal with while Joey was gone.

Currently, Mokuba and Serenity were playing video games and probably wouldn't even notice if the mansion burned down let alone attempt asking them for assistance.

And then there were Jaden and Blair, their adorable little monsters—er, children. However, with the amount of sugar they had _accidentally _consumed, the first term was probably the most accurate.

And Joey was just going to leave him alone like this?

Noticing his lover's failed attempts at keeping his cool, the blond stretched up on his tiptoes and kissed Seto on the cheek.

"Look, I know it's just going to be us for Thanksgiving, but please make the best of it. And if I see you've handled things well when I come back," he started, letting his fingers trail up Seto's shirt as a seductive look crossed his face, "I'll make tonight worth your while."

"You're on," declared the brunet, his eyes lecherous.

* * *

He shouldn't have agreed to that. Not with what he was currently facing. How could things have gotten this badly so quickly?

Oh, yeah. Right.

He'd left Jaden alone in the kitchen.

Seto looked back down at his son, who—at present—had the fucking turkey stuck on his head. The brunet didn't even know that was possible until he'd come back into the kitchen with Jaden giving a muffled cry of 'I am Turkeyman!' while parading around.

"Papa! Let me out!" the young boy cried, pushing up at the turkey.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on," replied Seto as he approached Jaden. Placing his hands around the turkey, he pulled upward and—it was stuck.

"Oh, shit," the brunet muttered under his breath. Joey would be home any minute and if he walked in on them...the consequences were just too frightening to imagine. "Jaden, I'm going to try twisting it off, okay?"

"Okay, Papa," he replied with a sniffle.

Taking a deep breath, he—

"Seto!"

Said brunet froze and glanced hesitantly in the direction of a _very _pissed off voice. There, standing both rigid and threateningly, was Joey.

"I was only gone—what did you—forget it! Move!" the blond snapped, shoving Seto out of his way.

"Daddy! Help me!" Jaden whined at hearing the blond's voice.

"Okay. Hold still," Joey said as he gradually eased the turkey off the young boy's head. When Jaden was free, he smiled and hugged his Daddy.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," replied the blond, eyeing the insides of the turkey stuck to his son's head. "I think it's time for a bath. Go upstairs and I'll meet you there in a bit."

"Okay," Jaden responded, looking miffed that he had to take a bath. But soon enough, the young boy was gone, leaving Joey and Seto alone in the kitchen.

After a deafening silence that seemed to last forever, the blond finally broke it. "Do I even want to know how that happened?"

"I don't know myself," Seto answered meekly.

"You _do _know that this means you're not getting _shit_, right?"

A predatory look crossed the brunet features as he stepped closer to Joey. "Is that so? But don't you want me to show you what I'm thankful for?" he whispered huskily.

The blond placed his arms around Seto's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips, a playful yet mischievous look in his eyes. "Be thankful that that's _all _I'm denying you," he said as he sauntered away.

"Happy Thanksgiving, my ass."

Joey smirked. "You bet. Because that is the _only _one you're seeing tonight."

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
